Dohko, O Tigre
by Valentine-Lee
Summary: O que será que o mestre ancião vai aprontar quando a maldição o atinge ? E Saga e Kanon se aproveitam da situação ! Continuação da fic "Shaka, A Boneca".


Dohko, O Tigre

**Dohko, O Tigre**

_( Esta fic é a continuação da fic "Shaka, A boneca" o/ )_

Shion estava se sentindo entediado, andava para lá e para cá na sala de sua casa, foi até a estante e pegou um livro qualquer, abrindo-o e folheando rapidamente sem muito interesse em lê-lo, foi até o sofá e sentou-se, pegando novamente a taça de vinho e dando um pequeno gole, olhou para o teto e desceu o olhar até encontrar algo interessante pendurado na parede ao lado da escada, observando o quadro ele riu, levantou-se e foi até lá tirando-o da parede e olhando.Era ele e Dohko na foto, uma foto sem cor, estava muito velha, empoeirada e amassada afinal, a foto tinha lá os seus duzentos e poucos anos.Sentou-se novamente no sofá e começou a relembrar de tudo o que ele e Dohko passaram juntos, desde a era passada até agora.

-Meu velho amigo Dohko ... –dizia ele ainda sorrindo.-Hoje é dia vinte e três de setembro ... primeiro dia dos librian ... ai Zeus ! a maldição !!

O ariano logo colocou o quadro em cima da mesa, se levantando, arrumou as vestes e saiu rapidamente de sua casa rumo a casa de Libra.Já estava preparado para encontrar seu amigo em outra forma, afinal era a vez dele, ele só estava rezando para que tudo desse certo durante os sete longos dias, e que não acontecesse nada do tipo que aconteceu com Shaka, que poucos minutos antes de se transformar de volta, perdeu um braço, mas graças a Aioria conseguiu montar e tudo ficou bem.Continuou correndo, passando por todas as casas e não encontrando ninguém e quando se aproximou da casa de libra, viu algo estranho.Milo estava segurando um chicote nas mãos e suas roupas estavam todas rasgadas, pareciam arranhões.Shion correu até ele, ofegante.

-Ei, Milo ! o que está acontecendo ?! cadê o Dohko ? –perguntava ele, respirando.

-Nem chegue perto ! não seja louco Shion ! Dohko está uma fera, literalmente ! –dizia Milo dando chicotadas no chão.

-O que faz com este chicote ?

-Tentando domar a fera oras !

-Isso é algo que só eu consigo fazer ! u.u me dá isso aqui ! –Shion puxa o chicote das mãos de Milo, andando na direção da casa de libra.Milo fica com cara de besta.

-Tá desculpa ...

Ao chegar no pequeno jardim da casa de Libra, todos os cavaleiros estavam lá, alguns em cima das árvores, outros em cima dos muros; se aproximou lentamente do jardim e pôde ver, Kamus estava pendurado apenas pelas mãos no galho de uma árvore que estava prestes a quebrar e um tigre grande e alaranjado com manchas negras rosnava para o aquariano,querendo morder suas pernas.Chegou perto do tigre, dando chicotadas no chão.

-Cavaleiros !! o que estão fazendo aqui ?!

-Hoho ! Shion, mestre !! venha, suba na árvore e assista ao espetáculo "Milo, o domador de tigres" ! –diz Aioria todo empougado em cima do muro, segurando um pacote de pipocas, dividindo com seu irmão e Saga.

-Ficaram malucos ?! que espetáculo o que !! Milo está todo ferido ! Dohko, meu amigo, o que aconteceu ? porque toda essa raiva ? está tudo bem ... serão só sete dias ... –Shion se aproximava mais do tigre que ainda mostrava suas presas, tentando acalmá-lo de alguma forma.

-Estou tentando ! mas eu só quero a porcaria da caixa que está na mão de Kamus !! –diz Dohko dando um pulo bem alto e arranhando a canela de Kamus, que grita e se joga em cima do galho, ficando praticamente de ponta cabeça.

-Controle-se Dohko !! vai ferir seus amigos, Kamus saia já daí !

-A culpa não foi minha, fui influênciado por Milo a ficar aqui ! –dizia Kamus subindo mais alguns galhos e sentando-se, enrolando um pedaço de pano na perna que sangrava.

-Está cada vez mais dificil essa coisa de maldição ... alguém vai acabar morrendo em alguma dessas.-Shion passava as mãos pelo rosto, não sabendo o que fazer.

-Já sei ! ... –Kamus pula de uma vez lá de cima, dando uma cambalhota e congelando as patas de Dohko. –Pronto ! resolvido, pelo menos por algum tempo !

-Boa Kamus ! ... agora vamos dar um jeito nisso logo ... Dohko, amigo, tudo bem pra você ficar dentro de um lugar fechado ?!

-Eu só queria a caixinha ... T.T mas, sim ! eu não quero ferir ninguém, mas não sei o que acontece !!

-Certo, então, todo mundo pra fora da casa de libra agora !! –diz Shion empurrando todos eles.

-O que vai fazer mestre ?!

-Depois vocês vão ver agora saiaaaamm !!

Shion coloca todo mundo pra fora, e com muita calma, consegue colocar uma coleira em Dohko, que por pouco não arranca sua mão fora.Ele o leva para o andar de cima da casa, onde há um grande espaço que por sorte era fechado com portões fortes e altos, deixou o tigre lá em cima e saiu correndo trancando os portões.

-Dohko, tenha só um pouquinho de paciência, vou mandar alguem trazer bastante comida para você ! e tenta se controlar ! -diz Shion voltando a correr, saindo da casa de libra e encontrando os outros cavaleiros que olhavam para ele querendo saber o que havia feito.

-Shion, o que você fez com ele ?! –Kamus pergunta indo mancando até o ariano.

-O prendi lá em cima, para que não tente atacar mais ninguém, é um tigre feroz ! aliás, Kamus, que caixinha que ele queria ?

-Esta ... –diz kamus puxando das vestes uma caixinha de sucrilhos. -Nossa !! o Dohko, o Dohko, o Dohko ... –Shion desmaia e Mu o segura.

-Ei, Saga ... tive uma idéia ! –diz Kanon se aproximando de seu irmão, falando baixo.

-O que foi Kanon ? não gosto quando vem falar comigo assim ...

-Presta atenção ! –Kanon segura os braços dele, mas ele sem querer vira a cabeça e a bate na pilastra. –Saga ! tomou seu remédio hoje ? bom enfim ... que tal se de madrugada soltássemos Dohko ?

-Pra que ?!

-Por diversão oras ! as pessoas iriam se desesperar ! mas na verdade ele só estaria atrás de doces !

-Kanon você é mal, não topo.

-A vai irmãozinho ... por favor !

-Não.

-O que tanto cochicham ai gêmeos ? –diz Milo indo até eles, cruzando os braços.

-Nada não, Milo ... eu e Saga já estamos indo, até amanha amigo ! –Kanon puxa seu irmão rumo a casa de gêmeos.

-Kanon, estou vendo que vamos nos arrepender disto ...

Mesmo que Saga não quisesse ajudar seu irmão, ele iria ajudar do mesmo jeito.E então as três horas da manhã os dois saíram sem fazer barulho nenhum da casa de gêmeos e foram cuidadosamente até a casa de libra.Ao chegarem no andar de cima da casa, lá estava Dohko, um tigre fofinho dormindo tranquilamente em cima de um tapete.Os gêmeos abriram o portão e foram até ele, colocando uma coleira em seu pescoço ( adoram mesmo colocar coleira nele i.i ), fazendo-o acordar.

-O que vocês querem ? cadê o Shion ?! –perguntava Dohko, tentando não ir, mas não conseguia.

-Shhhh ! fica quieto Dohko ! e vem com a gente.

Levaram Dohko até o lado de fora da casa e certificaram-se de que não havia ninguém vendo, e então para fora do Santuário.Foram andando pelas ruas vazias de Athenas, afinal, ninguém era louco de sair de casa as três da manhã, só Kanon mesmo, e claro, seu irmão junto.Caminharam mais um pouco até chegarem ao centro da cidade e pararam na frente de um enorme supermercado, Kanon se agaixou na frente de Dohko.

-Você quer sucrilhos Dohkinho ?!

-Quero ! o.o o que vocês vão fazer, ei, isto não é certo !

-Entre neste mercado, está cheio de caixas para você !

-Não posso fazer isso Kanon ...

-Pode sim, vai logo !

-Ai, não consigo resistir ! perdoe-me Athena ! –diz Dohko indo na direção do grande vidro do mercado.

-Hahahahaha ! vamos ver o espetáculo daqui de fora !

-Você não presta irmão ...

-Flocos de milho ! crocantes ! ai Zeus ! –dizia Dohko correndo com a língua pra fora, olhando para trás, mas não vê o poste e bate com tudo, caindo de costas no chão, se levantando e vontando a correr.

-Como pode um ser desse vestir a armadura de Libra, hein Saga ? ...

- ...

Dohko se joga contra o vidro e o quebra, entrando no supermercado e procurando desesperadamente pela pratileira de doces.Saga e Kanon ficam o esperando do lado de fora, sentados na calçada, Saga parecia nervoso.Alguns minutos depois ele volta, pulando o vidro quebrado, carregando várias caixas de sucrilhos e doces na boca.Saga insiste tanto, que acabam voltando cedo para o santuário.

Na manhã seguinte, Kamus e Aioria estavam na casa de Milo, tomando café da manhã juntos, Aioria vai até a tv e a liga bem na hora do noticíario do dia :

"_E ontem, por volta das três horas e meia da manhã, um tigre de cor laranja, adentrou um dos maiores supermercados de Athenas, quebrando o vidro e saindo com algumas caixas que provavelmente eram de doces, a polícia ainda está em investigação, mas até agora não encontraram nenhuma pista de onde possa ter ido o animal, ou se tinha alguem junto com ele por trás disso, a camera pôde filmar o momento do ocorrido, vejam."_

-Nossa !! vejam só isso, não parece o ... ? –Milo mal termina de dizer e todos pulam das cadeiras e logo saem correndo da casa de escorpião, indo até a casa de libra.Ao entrarem, Dohko estava no lugar que haviam visto da ultima vez, e quando os viu, escondeu debaixo do tapete as caixas vazias.

-O que fazem aqui ?! –pergunta ele se levantando, andando até o outro lado.

-Era você não era ? ... como fugiu mestre ancião ? viu só a bagunça que fez ?! o.o –pergunta Milo procurando algum lugar aberto no portão e vendo se o cadeado estava mesmo trancado.

-Não sei do que está falando Milo, estive aqui o tempo todo, não saí daqui ...

-E como explica as caixas debaixo do tapete ? não pense que eu não vi ... –diz Kamus apontando para as caixas, cruzando os braços. –São as mesmas que a camera pegou ...

-CAMERA ?! O.O''

-Sim, um tigre foi filmado invadindo o supermercado ... não se faça de bobo !

-Eiei ! o que está acontecendo aqui ? –pergunta Kanon chegando de surpresa, acompanhado de seu irmão Saga, que estava com o olho e testa roxos.

-Nada demais, só tentando fazer com que Dohko fale a verdade, que era ele que ... Saga !! o que houve ? –Kamus se assusta ao ve-lo machucado.

-Ah ! é que ontem a noite ...

-É que ontem a noite ele bateu a cabeça na pia !! –Kanon interrompia seu irmão, entrando na sua frente.

-Saga ! ... precisa parar com isso amigo ...

- ... droga, ainda é apenas o segundo dia ... já estou exausto disso aqui, vou dormir, me dão licença ... –Dohko se levanta novamente do chão gelado, andando desanimadamente até o monte de cobertores que estavam perto do grande tapete, se enfiando lá dentro, não deixando que o vejam mais e adormece.Todos então decidem ir para suas casas e deixa-lo em paz pelo menos naquela tarde, para que ele possa descançar, pois esteve acordado quase a madrugada toda junto com os gêmeos.

Ainda estava de dia, mas o vento invade o santuário, um vento frio e forte, logo o céu azul claro começava a ser coberto aos poucos por nuvens escuras e então a chuva começava a cair, fazendo todos os que estavam fora, voltarem para dentro de suas casas e tentarem fazer algo para tirar lhes o tédio.Kamus foi para a casa de Milo e lá ficaram,pois o aquariano não estava com vontade de tomar chuva.

-Argh ! chuva maldita ... –dizia Milo se jogando na grande poltrona fofa da sala e largando os braços. –Estou mesmo entediado, sente-se Kamus ... você sabe ... que aqui é sua casa também.

-Não Milo, a minha casa fica a três casas daqui ... mas vou me sentar. –Kamus sem qualquer emoção nas palavras, se senta na poltrona na frente de Milo, o fitando friamente.

-Ui ! você é mal comigo ... sempre me trata com essa ... frieza toda ... n.n –diz Milo puxando um ursinho de pelúcia de cima da mesa. –O próximo será eu ... confesso que ... estou com medo.

-Medo ? ... um cavaleiro de Athena com medo de uma ... bem ... não vou negar que também estou ancioso por minha vez, e Milo, não sabia que brincava com ursinhos de pelúcia.

-Eu não brinco com ursinhos de pelúcia ! só estou carente, poxa ...

-huhu ... huhuhu ... huhuhuhahahaHAHAHAHAHAHA ! desculpe Milo !! mas não consegui resistir ! kkkkkkkkkkkkkk –Kamus tentava controlar a risada, colocando as mãos na frente da boca, praticamente chorando de tanto rir.

-Eiii ! pare de rir da desgraça dos outros ô homem do gelo ! vou rir de você também ... e alías, aposto que também está carente ... –Milo falava com ele todo emburrado, olhando para o lado, ainda segurando e acariciando o ursinho rosa nas mãos.

-Eu ?! carente ?! está maluco ! –Kamus para de rir de uma vez, cruza os braços e fecha os olhos.

-Sim, eu sei que está ...

-Você não sabe de nada !

-Sei sim, Kamus ... eu sei mais do que possa imaginar ...

-Cale a boca.

-Venha calar ...

-Não me desafie.

-Sério ? pois bem, estou te desafiando, quero ver !

-Cale-se escorpião. –Kamus abre os olhos e o encara por alguns segundos, logo se levantando, caminhando lentamente até o escorpiano que permaneceu parado com o urso nas mãos apenas o observando enquanto o aquariano foi até a sua frente, apoiando as mãos nos braços da poltrona e se inclinando para baixo lentamente, deixando que mechas de seu cabelo caíssem na frente de seu rosto.Aproximou seu rosto do rosto do escorpiano que ainda estava parado, estreitando os olhos e quase tocando os lábios nos dele quando um trovão os assusta, Kamus pula e se levanta, virando-se de costas e cruzando os braços novamente.

-Calei. .-. –Milo o fitava.

- ... Milo, no que acha que vai se transformar ? –perguntava Kamus ainda de costas.

-Eu ... não sei ... não faço idéia mesmo, por isso estou com medo.

-Entendo ... –diz Kamus se afastando da sala, indo até a cozinha sem olhar para Milo.

-Puxa ... –Milo abraça o urso com mais força.

O escorpiano ficou na sala, apenas esperando que Kamus voltasse, e depois de alguns minutos sozinho no cômodo, gritos puderam ser ouvidos vindos de outra casa.Milo logo jogou o urso para o alto e Kamus saiu correndo da cozinha indo até ele, apenas se olharam rapidamente com olhares preocupados, principalmente com Dohko e logo saíram em disparada da casa de escorpião, mesmo com aquela chuva toda.Chegaram perto da casa de libra e viram Dohko segurando Aioria pelo pé, tentando girá-lo no ar, o leonino gritava, Aphrodite estava quase tendo um treco por estar numa parede sem saída e os outros cavaleiros estavam longe do tigre, todos com medo.Os dois se aproximaram da confusão, Kamus elevava seu cosmo caso precisasse congelar as patas de Dohko.

-Dohko !! pare já com isso mestre ancião, controle-se pelo amor de Athena ! –Milo corria até ele, jogando algumas pedrinhas em suas patas. –Como foi que você conseguiu fugir ?!

Saga e kanon começam a assobiar, fingindo não saberem de absolutamente nada.

Dohko larga Aioria e sai correndo da casa de libra, descendo as escadas do santuário, pretendia fugir dalí.Todos olharam uns para os outros com cara de "agora ferrou" e antes que pudessem fazer algo, lá estava Dohko voltando preso a uma coleira (de novo xD) e Shion a segurando.Os outros cavaleiros caem aliviados no chão.

-Cavaleiros, teremos que esconder Dohko ! –dizia Shion se aproximando deles.

-Como assim ?!

-A polícia está vindo investigar o santuário de Athena !!

-Ai meu ... ZEUS !! e agora ?! –Milo colocava as mãos na cabeça, sem saber o que fazer, será possível que acabariam presos por alguns dias por causa de Dohko ?.

-Calma gente, posso escondê-lo debaixo de minha casa ... aquele lugar é impossível de entrar, principalmente para meros policiais ! –Aioros tentava tranquilizar Milo que batia a cabeça na parede várias vezes.

-Boa Sagitário ! leve-o logo para lá então, e que alguem fique junto com ele.

-Vou ter que ficar trancado naquele lugar escuro ?!

-Só um pouco Dohko, só até a polícia ir embora.

-Ai Zeus ... quem vai comigo ? T.T

Todos começam a assoviar.

-Políciaaaaa !! –Uma voz desconhecida chamava na entrada do santuário.

-Aii filhos da puta !! já chegaram ! corraaaammmm !! –Mask empurrava Milo e Aioros.

-Cacete mas já ! vai gente rápido !

-Aioros leva logo ele ! –gritava Shion correndo, tropeçando nas vestes e caindo no chão.

-Sim ! rápido Dohko ! –Aioros puxava o tigre pela coleira, correndo desesperado até a casa de Sagitário.

-Temos que tirar as provas do crime daqui !!

-Provas do crime ? :B

-Sim ! as caixas de doces !

-AI ZEUS !! –Kanon corre para dentro da casa de Libra, pegando todas as caixas de sucrilhos e restos de doces, levando para baixo e jogando na casa de sagitário, para que Aioros as escondesse também.Saga corria para a casa de gêmeos, escorregando nas escadas molhadas, deslizando e batendo a cabeça na pilastra ( mais uma vez xD ).Dite, Shura e Kamus corriam para as ultimas casas sem muita pressa, afinal, seriam as ultimas que os policias iriam investigar.Mask, Milo, Shaka, Debas, Aioria e Kanon correram para suas casas também, enquanto Mu desceu até a casa de Áries para receber os malditos policiais.

-A, boa tarde senhor cavaleiro, teremos que entrar ai nesse santuário ... estamos em uma busca de um tigre desconhecido que invadiu um supermercado essa noite, ele é muito feroz.

-Uiiiaaaa ! sério mesmo éé ?! –Mu fazia cara de besta.- Não vi nenhum tigre passar por aqui ! e como moro na primeira casa, vejo tudo !

-Mas vamos entrar, nos dê licença. –Três policiais entram pela casa de Áries e quando se encontraram de costas para Mu, o mesmo começa a fazer caretas e xingamentos para eles, sem que eles vissem ou ouvissem.

Já estavam na terceira casa, a de gêmeos.Saga e kanon disfarçavam ao máximo para esconderem que eram eles que estavam com o tigre naquela madrugada, e o porque Saga estava com a testa roxa, que havia sido justamente na hora que correram, ele caiu e bateu no poste ( lol ).Ao saírem da casa de gêmeos, encontraram Shion pelo caminho, que estava sentado nos degraus da escada, enfaixando o braço que estava machucado devido ao tombo que levou.Mu segurou o riso.Logo estavam na casa de Sagitário, Aioros disfarçava, estava suando frio parado em frente a passagem secreta para o subterrâneo de sua casa, onde estava Dohko, mas conseguiram enganar os policiais que rapidamente olharam as outras casas e finalmente foram embora.O caso do tigre realmente iria ficar nos mistérios.Assim como Dohko disse, aquele era mesmo apenas o segundo dia.

_Cinco dias depois ..._

Athena acordou preocupada naquela manhã, precisava descer logo para a casa de libra e transformar Dohko, para que ele voltasse para sua forma normal.Saori vestiu seu longo vestido branco, ajeitou os cabelos no espelho e pegou seu báculo, indo logo até lá.Quando se aproximou da casa, lá estava Dohko mostrando suas presas para Milo que estava com um chicote nas mãos e todo arranhado, ao ver a Deusa ele jogou o chicote para cima da árvore, acertando Saga na cabeça, que cai de costas em cima de Aioria que escorrega e taca os pés nas pernas de Aioros que caí de bunda no chão.Athena gota.O tigre nervoso logo se acalmou, andando lentamente até ela, que se agaixou em sua frente acariciando lhe as orelhas, sorrindo para ele e se deitou no chão, fechando os olhos.

-Está preparado, cavaleiro ?

-Sim, Athena ...

-A nossa diversão vai acabar agora ... –diz Aioria levantando-se do chão, indo até eles.

-Estava causando muita confusão, é isso o que acho. u.u –Kamus cruzava os braços, encostando-se na árvore.

O caloroso cosmo de Athena, agora emavana um brilho muito forte e bonito que acalmava Dohko, ela ergueu seu báculo dourado, logo apontando na direção do animal que permaneceu parado alí sentado no chão.Antes que se transformasse, Shion jogou por cima dele um lençol branco, ele iria precisar quando voltasse para sua forma normal, todos os cavaleiros ficaram observando a volta do verdadeiro cavaleiro de libra, o mestre ancião que logo estava deitado ao chão, se cobrindo com o lençol.Finalmente o pesadelo havia acabado depois de sete dias.

_E no dia seguinte ..._

-Ei, vejam ! estão concertando o vidro que o Dohko quebrou aquele dia ! –dizia Milo segurando um ursinho de pelucia nas mãos, caminhando pelo centro de compras de Athenas, acompanhado de Kamus, Dohko e Shion.

-É mesmo né Doh ... –Shion dava risada.

-E ai Dohko, tá afim de comprar umas caixinhas de sucrilhos no mercado ?!

_( Obrigado a todos que leram o/ ... e por favor, deixei reviews i.i ... confesso que me faltaram ideias nessa do Dohko, mas a próxima do Milo, uii ! aviso, terá um pouquinho de yaoi, só um pouquinho '-'v Au revoir ! )_


End file.
